Drago Malefoy le narcissique
by cplewis
Summary: HP/DM, POV Drago/Harry - Pourquoi Potter tente-t'il de m'aider, pourquoi me parle-t'il de la malédiction de Narcisse? Rien n'a changé depuis le début des vacances, et s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez moi, c'est bien ma supériorité apparente!


**Titre** : Drago Malefoy le narcissique

**Auteur **: C. P. Lewis , et Kelly Eisenhower

**Rating** : T

**Paring **: Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**Disclaimer** : à J.K Rowling, l'univers et les personnages sont d'elle. Merci à J.K Rowling d'avoir donné à toute les fans de slash un couple aussi parfait, inconsciemment.

**Warning** : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes, âgé de moins de 13 ans, un membre de ma famille ou un de mes profs.

**Note** : L'idée vient de Kelly Eisenhower et de moi, nous sommes les deux auteures de cette fic. J'ai écris la fic mais la majorité des bonnes idées et des bonnes phrases viennent de notre illustre Kelly. Ne pas oublier que je suis tout de même la meilleure -Chloe est narcissique-.

Kelly, prions pour que le Professeur Laforest ne tombe pas là-dessus par hasard! =D

* * *

**Drago Malefoy le narcissique  
Chapitre 1**

Mes pas gracieux émettaient, en écho, dans mon manoir, un son harmonieux et digne de ma personne. Je me déplaçais tranquillement vers la cuisine, non sans admirer mon noble reflet dans chaque objet un temps soit peu luisant croisant ma route, quand j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de mon père. Ma mère, sans doute, et mon paternel, se chicanaient. J'approchai sans bruit de la porte, curieux de savoir si une chicane pouvait être plus intéressante que mon cher moi-même.

-Mais Lucius ! Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer Drago à Poudlard dans cet état là ! Depuis que la malédiction l'a touché, il s'admire tellement qu'il risquerait de tuer quiconque l'insulterait ! Je ne voudrais pas que Potter soit mort après une semaine !

-Et bien, ma chère, ce ne serait pas justement quelque chose de tout à fait souhaitable ? Notre maître en serait débarrassé !

-Oui, mais en plein milieu de Poudlard, cela serait un allé simple vers Askaban. Pense à notre cher Drago ! Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est anormal, il croit qu'être amoureux de soi-même est quelque chose de totalement courant !

-Oui, c'est malheureux, si je rencontre la personne qui lui a jeté ce mauvais sort, je le tue de mes propres mains !

-Lucius ! Tu es trop agressif ! Tout de même, j'aurais préféré que Drago tombe amoureux d'une autre personne, j'aurais préféré que Drago soit normal et qu'il se batte avec une personne insultant sa perle, plutôt que lui-même, c'est si terrible !

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Moi, anormal ? Pas du tout, je suis si magnifique, si gentil, si attentionné, si intelligent ! Si quelque chose est anormal chez moi, c'est bien ma supériorité apparente ! Cela rentre donc totalement dans l'ordre des choses que je sois amoureux de moi-même, une personne si parfaite, qui ne le serait pas ?

Ils ont parlé d'une malédiction… quelle malédiction ? Je me suis toujours idolâtré ! Bon, il est vrai que depuis la deuxième semaine des vacances d'été, je commence à vraiment me trouver de plus en plus génial, mais c'est simplement car je m'embellis, n'est-ce pas ? Quant au désir de ma mère de me mettre en couple, ça a toujours été pareil. Je ne sortais qu'avec des gens selon leur talent au lit, mais à ce jour, je commence franchement à croire que personne ne sera jamais à ma hauteur. Si je ne peux pas coucher avec moi-même, j'utiliserai ma main jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Cette si belle main, si gracieuse !

Je suis outré, fâché, tellement furieux que je me frapperais la tête sur les murs si je n'avais pas peur d'abimer ma si merveilleuse coiffure ! Ils ne veulent pas me renvoyer à Poudlard ? Très bien, je m'en fiche, je suis de toute manière bien plus intelligent et cultivé que ces idiots de professeurs ! Je crois que je pourrais moi-même leur en apprendre des tas ! Mais mes propres parents, à qui je suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir doté d'une telle beauté –même si, soyons clair, j'ai pas mal fait tout le merveilleux travail dans le ventre de ma mère, et entendons nous, c'était quand même moi le petit truc de mon père et de ma mère qui se sont rencontré pour former quelqu'un d'aussi formidable–, m'ont complètement trahi, moi, Drago Malefoy, le grand et l'unique ! Il faut avoir du culot, je vous jure !

Bon, pas que j'aille mieux à faire que d'espionner mes parents, mais j'ai un miroir à aller visiter.

***

Je m'assoie confortablement dans une cabine du train. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances sont enfin terminées, que je commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année les Dursley on été plutôt calme, mais tout de même, deux mois sans la magie et mes amis, c'est beaucoup trop.

-Ah, Harry ! Passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je me retourne vers Luna. Elle est coiffée d'un étrange chapeau, semblable à un chapeau haute-forme gonflé vers le haut et déguisé d'étranges petites ailes blanches. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, elle semble attendre ma réponse.

-Euh, oui oui, merci, et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai passé de très belles vacances ! Cette année les Ronflaks Cornus n'ont pas pu se cacher suffisamment loin pour nous !

-Ah ! Euh… tant mieux pour vous !

Je reste silencieux pendant que Luna fredonne un air joyeux. Quelques temps plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrent dans la cabine.

-Ah, Harry ! Nous étions dans la cabine des préfets ! dit Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi, Harry ? ajoute Ron, Malefoy n'a pas l'air d'aller à l'école cette année, il n'était pas dans la cabine des préfets et personne ne l'a encore aperçu !

Le train démarre pendant que Ron saute partout dans la cabine, de joie. Je me sens moins joyeux que lui, une année sans Drago Malefoy, ça risque d'être moins amusant, et d'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne serait pas venu, c'est louche.

-On va s'asseoir ici un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous appellent pour retourner avec les autres préfets ! dit Ron.

Un silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que la voix criarde de Luna l'interrompe.

-Vous savez quoi ? Neville m'a dit que le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un demi-troll ! C'est affreux !

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! dit Hermione.

-J'espère qu'il ne sent pas trop mauvais ! plaisanta Ron.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Neville, l'avez-vous aperçu dans le train ? ajouta Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans aucune cabine en venant ici !

-Non ! dit Luna.

-Moi non plus ! dit Ron.

-C'est inquiétant, où pourrait-il être ? dit Hermione.

-Je l'ai vu à la gare !

Tous les regards se retournent vers moi.

-Je l'ai vu entrer dans le train, il se dirigeait vers la cabine de toilette du fond du train, il semblait malade.

-Oh, Harry, voudrais-tu aller voir s'il va bien ? Il est peut-être coincer à l'intérieur des toilettes, cela fait plus de 20 minutes que le train est parti !

-D'accord, j'y vais…

Évidement, cela doit être le grand Harry Potter qui va jouer les héros! Je soupire et sors de la cabine. Il n'y a personne dans l'allée, et je m'avance en titubant vers la cabine totalement au fond, la cabine qui sert de salle de bain. Sa porte est ordinaire, pas de porte coulissante, et j'y frappe.

-Neville, Neville, c'est toi ?

J'entends un cri étouffé. Alarmé, je prends ma baguette et lance un sort de déverrouillage.

A l'intérieur de la cabine, Neville est soulevé par le collet par un Malefoy fort enragé. Alors il n'était pas vraiment resté chez lui à cause d'une maladie quelqu'onque ! Je suis soulagé et je ne le cacherai pas.

Je prends Neville par le bras et le pousse en dehors de la cabine, toujours en fixant Malefoy qui me regarde aussi, méchamment. Il est étrange, il semble encore plus et beaucoup mieux arrangé qu'avant, si c'est possible.

-Drago Malefoy, j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas là cette année !

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas dans la cabine des préfets.

-Bien évidement, je suis bien trop formidable pour m'asseoir dans la même cabine que n'importe quel autre sorcier ! Ils m'ont offert une cabine spéciale, juste à moi.

-'Ils' ?

-Dumbledore et les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce que Neville t'a fait pour que tu veuille le frapper ?

-Il a rit du fait que je préférais rester dans cette cabine de toilette miteuse que dans ma cabine, pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir.

Moi, je ne rigole pas, j'ai peur. Serait-il possible que Drago soit encore plus fier qu'avant, encore plus… Narcissique ?

Je me rappelle d'un truc que j'ai lu dans le livre des sortilèges et des malédictions que Dumbledore m'avait offert, sur la malédiction de Narcisse.

'_Dans la __mythologie grecque__, __Narcisse__ était un jeune homme magnifique. Toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds, même si lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment sa beauté. Un jour, une nymphe du nom d'Écho tomba elle aussi dans ses filets, mais comme __Écho__ ne savait que répéter la dernière syllabe des mots qu'elle entendait, elle fut incapable de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ainsi, Narcisse ne l'aimait pas, et près avoir repoussé ses avances, elle mourut. Ensuite Narcisse se croit indigne d'amour et incapable d'__aimer__. Il abandonne le vœu de vouloir tomber amoureux._

_Mais un jour, Narcisse voit son reflet, pour la première fois, dans une marre. Il tombe tout de suite amoureux de lui-même. Ils passent ses journées à s'observer, il s'aime. Tout le monde est découragé, Narcisse ne pourra jamais trouver le réel amour. Pourtant, un jour, selon la légende, une femme s'approcha de lui et de sa marre, discrètement. Cette femme a toujours eu le visage voilé par une capuche, mais elle se dévoila cette journée là devant Narcisse. Elle était magnifique, plus magnifique que lui-même, et Narcisse en tomba amoureux. Selon d'autre version de la légende, Narcisse n'aurait jamais rencontré l'amour et aurait fini par se transformer en un narcisse, la fleur qui porte son nom, pour le reste des temps._

_La malédiction de Narcisse était jetée à l'époque médiévale sur les jeunes princes qui n'arrivait pas à trouver l'amour. On dit que ceux qui reçoivent la malédiction s'aimeront jusqu'à se transformer en narcisse s'il ne trouve pas la perle rare avant un certain temps. Le seul moyen, à ce jour, de se libérer de la malédiction, est de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même._

_Une personne atteint de la malédiction de Narcisse devrait :_

_-Avoir un sens grandiose de sa propre importance. Il surestime ses réalisations et ses capacités, s'attend à être reconnu comme supérieur sans avoir accompli quelque chose en rapport. _

_-Être absorbé par des fantaisies de succès illimité et de pouvoir. _

_-Penser être spécial et unique et pense ne pouvoir être admis ou compris que par des institutions ou des gens de haut niveau. _

_-Avoir un besoin excessif d'être admiré. _

_-Penser que tout lui est dû et s'attend à bénéficier d'un traitement particulier et favorable à ses attentes. _

_-Exploiter les autres et utilise autrui pour parvenir à ses propres fins._

_-Avoir manque d'empathie et n'est pas disposé à reconnaître les sentiments ou les besoins des autres. _

_-Envier les autres (jalousie) et croit que tout le monde l'envie. _

_-Faire preuve d'attitudes et de comportements hautains et arrogants. _

_-Devenir agressif quand quelqu'un l'insulte ou se moque de lui.' _ˡ

Ma lecture est fraiche dans ma mémoire, je suis sûr que quelqu'un a lancé à Drago cette malédiction. Mais qui ? Qui voulait, comme dans l'époque médiévale, que Drago trouve l'amour ? C'était ambigu, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Drago amoureux. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien, s'il ne veut pas se transformer en narcisse !

Je regarde Drago. Il est retourné à la contemplation de son reflet. Je dois aller en parler à Hermione, nous devons faire quelque chose, après tout, nous somme nous même les héros de Poudlard !

De retour dans ma cabine, j'explique tout à Hermione et à Ron. Hermione semble déjà chercher une solution pendant que Ron rigole.

-C'est quand même marrant que cela soit tomber sur Malefoy, dit Ron, il est déjà assez narcissique, imagine que cela soit tomber sur Hermione ou moi !

-Impossible, vous êtes tout les deux amoureux de l'autre !

Mes deux amis se mettent à rougir. J'adore les agacer avec ça !

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Super-Harry Potter ? rigola Ron.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, même si la réponse reste évidente dans ma tête.

-On doit trouver la personne parfaite pour Drago Malefoy !

* * *

ˡ Merci à Wikipédia, ou comme dirait Kelly : Wikipédia, mon meilleur ami - sitation célèbre.

* * *

  
Franchement, j'ai l'impression que la partie que j'ai écrit sans Kelly est moins bonne. Je n'ai même pas pu lui faire lire la 2ieme partie avant de le publier! Quelle co-ficeuse médiocre suis-je!

_C. P. Lewis_ -vous trouverai le lien de la page de Kelly Eisenhower dans mon profil-


End file.
